1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tilt trucks which may be loaded and used to handle all sorts of materials but which are especially suitable for ingredients or refuse in a food processing plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tilt trucks comprise a polyethylene plastic single wall tank having front, back, side and bottom walls with an open top. The tank is mounted in a separate square-tubed steel frame having a handle, a rocker portion, a tilt stop, and wheels. Such tilt trucks are designed for moving and dumping of solid materials by one man, but are heavy and hard to handle. Also, the metal frames can rust, or bend and form sharp edges that are dangerous.